Secret Lovers
by Youre-a-wizard-Kelly
Summary: When Kai leaves for the summer, Jill needs someone in her life. Rock is willing to do just that. Will Jill and Rock be "just friends" or will their relationship evolve into something they will have to keep from Kai? Find out in Secret Lovers! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Lovers**

"I'm going to miss you, Kai." Jill had said as she laid her head on the tan boy's shoulder.

"I'll be back in 3 seasons. It's going to be okay." He promised. Jill was not sure if she could last that long without some type of relationship with a guy, but she would try just for him. The ferry horn honked as Kai gave Jill a passionate goodbye kiss, took his suitcase and climbed aboard.

"I love you." She shouted as she watched him drift out to the fog of the ocean.

As she walked down the trail to her farm in the forget-me-not valley, tears poured down her face. How could she bear 3 seasons without him? She would have to try…

"Jill?" a familiar voice asked. Oh, Rock. He was very conceited, but rather charming….she shook the thought out of her head and replied. "Yes, Rock?"

"Do…you maybe want to go and get a drink with me at the blue bar? We're friends right?" He had a nervous look on his face as he waited for her to reply.

"Look Rock, I-I've got crops that I still haven't harvested and I need to get ready for autumn so not…" she stopped and looked at his disappointed face. "Oh what the heck!" The brown haired beauty said. "Let's go." And off they went.

Jill had ended up asleep on the couch at the inner inn, so she had a clue that she drank the night before. "Rock? Rock? Why am I on your couch?" She asked impatiently.

"We went to the blue bar, drank, and you said you were tired. I offered to take you home but you said it was too far of a walk so I let you crash here." The blonde boy spoke the words as if she should've remembered…she probably drank too much to know who she was with!

"Oh. Well, I should probably get back to the ranch and take care of my crops and animals, but thanks for last night. I had a nice time" She said.

"Wait! Do you maybe…want to do this again?" Rock asked.

"Yea. Sure." After all, she was lonely…


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Lovers-Chapter 2**

"So Rock, how many girls do you take to the blue bar?" Jill laughed.

"Easy there, I'm not that big of a player." He joked back. "But seriously, you're like my second date. Ever." He blushed.

"That's sweet. I like a guy who isn't afraid to tell the truth." She said. Rock put his drink down.

"So you…you like me?" He squealed.

"Yea. I think I do." She replied with a giggle as she leaned in to kiss him. He was just as ready to kiss her as she was. When she couldn't breathe anymore, she pulled away thinking about what she had just done. It was autumn 4th. Kai had left her just 5 days ago. And she had just started something with Rock. Oh. My. God.

She woke up the next morning and did the usual. Water the eggplants. Feed the cows. Collect the duck eggs. Gather the herbs to ship. When she was done her farm work she would go to see Rock, her current (secret) boyfriend, since she had gone public with Kai last summer. Jill ran up the stairs to Rock's room at the Inn. When she opened the door he came up to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey! Quiet. It's 11:40 at night and you'll wake Ruby up." Jill said in a whisper.

"Then, come earlier." He said with a playful grin.

"Yeah, so the whole valley knows I'm cheating on Kai. Perfect plan, genius." She said as he pulled her in for a hug. She whispered goodnight in his ear and walked of the inn. 

As the red and orange colored trees turned to bare snow covered ones…spring inched closer every day. Jill couldn't stop thinking about what she was to tell Kai…or Rock. She wasn't really in love with Rock so of course she felt guilty when she left there usual hang out spot, The Beach, and told Rock three painful words. "I love you." She knew he was just a replacement. She knew she was using him to fill that black hole in her heart. She knew who she really loved…was Kai. But if she loved him so much why made her turn to Rock? Whatever was wrong with her mind, she had to break up with one of them. It wasn't going to be Kai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Lovers- Chapter 3**

_Dear Rock,_

_ I know you may find it hard to believe, and selfish. But I am breaking up with you. Summer inches closer every day and I am not sure what I will tell Kai. I can't leave him. And I hope you understand. I was lonely. I needed someone to be romantically involved with. And you were willing to do that. The past 3 seasons have been great, because you were there for me and I'll be here for you. As a friend. So could we just stop with dates and just be friends? Can we pretend this never happened? I'll always feel horrible about this._

_ See you soon?_

_The selfish, _Jill_._

Jill's teardrops hit the paper as she stuffed it in the envelope. Would Rock ever forgive her for playing with his heart? She knew the answer; it was most likely a no. She had to do one more thing to get the guilt off of her chest. Whether she wanted to or not, she had to tell Kai.

She would tell him when he got back, the sooner he knew, the better.

When Kai arrived in the valley, Jill told him. "… and so Kai, I know you'll be mad at me for a while but you would be even madder if I kept it from you. So if you can accept my apology…" She sighed, knowing he wouldn't.

"Jill, honey, I'm not upset because…back in the city I was at the tavern and Popuri came up to me and attempted to kiss me…I didn't say no." He confessed.

"Oh, so does this mean I'm forgiven?" She queried.

"You bet your beautiful face you are." He chuckled as she jumped into his arms and kissed him for what seemed like forever. When she hopped out of his arms and sat on the beach blanket with him…she thought of the person who still hadn't forgiven her. Rock.

_**Ding, ding, dong, dong,**_ the church bells rung as Kai placed the gorgeous blue feather ring on Jill' left ring finger. She did the same with the ring she had for him. Everyone from the forget-me-not valley, including Rock awed in delight as the newlyweds exchanged a kiss on the beach. Petals fell from the arch and they ran off the beach.

"Ahem." Rock said. "May I speak to the bride?"

"Absolutely." Kai agreed as he gave them a moment of privacy.

"R-rock…I-I'm…so sorry! For everything! Thank you for being here at my wedding today. Am I forgiven?" She plead.

"Why not? But you have to come to Lumina's and mine next, Jill." He smiled.

"Absolutely!" She hugged him tight knowing their secret lover past….was behind them.

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any characters from Harvest Moon and nor do I own the game itself! R&R please!**


End file.
